murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Braedon Harris
Braedon Mitchell (formerly Braedon Harris) is the main hero and protagonist of [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) the Murder series] roleplays and is a main character in Murder: The TV Series. He is husband to Molly Mitchell and father of Wyatt Mitchell. He is the last remaining survivor of the Buzzing Massacre as well as the Columtreal Killings. Braedon proved to be a formidable survivor by taking on and defeating the killer, Arthur Clyde, more than once and outliving the other two original survivors, Cindy Hamilton and Melanie Hart, as well as outliving another strong survivor, Roslyn Ross. When he attempted to sacrifice himself to save Marie Summers, his loving and caring heart allowed him to finally kill Arthur once and for all. In 2014, he proved his survival skills once again when Amy Hart and Zig Ashley revealed themselves as two new killers, also surviving this massacre and even killing Amy. After the Hollywood Killings, Braedon went into hiding with police protection and took up the alias "Braedon Mitchell." He met Molly and the pair married, soon having a child together, Wyatt. Braedon eventually became a teacher, using his traumatic experiences as a major reason to do something good with his life. He is considered "the Final Boy" of the series overall, having influenced every set of killings whether directly or indirectly. He is portrayed by Abraelon. Description Braedon was once a typical, carefree, fun-loving teenager. He was known to his friends and classmates to be a genuinely nice guy, always there to lend a helping hand and had a close relationship with his sister, Isabel. Following her murder, he began to distance himself from the popular crowd but remained close to a select few friends. As time went on and more of Braedon's friends began to lose their lives, he formed a hardened exterior, afraid to allow himself to grow close to other people. After the Hollywood Killings in 2014, Braedon took up an alias and hid from the world, eventually meeting Molly and opening up to her. Appearances (13/13) Victims # Arthur Clyde # Amy Hart Trivia * He was not originally intended to be the main protagonist of the Murder series. * He is the only surviving character from Murder: Part 1 and Murder: Part 2. * He was sacrificed to destroy Arthur Clyde in the original Murder 4 script. When Murder 5 was just starting to be developed Braedon, Beck Brennan, and Marie Summers' deaths were all retconned. Ironically, interest in continuing Braedon and Marie's storylines is what started Murder: The TV Series. If the death's hadn't been retconned, this RP probably wouldn't exist. * His appearance hasn't changed at all throughout the RP series, this changed with Murder: The TV Series. * He is ranked #3 by Melanie. * Braedon was killed first in the Halloween special, being possessed by Arthur Clyde's ghost. He, physically, killed his students after this. Category:Main characters Category:Murder 1 Category:Murder 2 Category:Murder 3 Category:Murder 4 Category:Murder 5 Category:Murder: The TV Series Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Alive Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Abraelon Category:Killers Category:Original survivors Category:Characters Category:Final boy